Soul's Divide
by Jinn Strider
Summary: [Ichigo x Rukia] Please R&R. Post Bount Arc,  Everyone is awaiting Aizen's next move. Rukia finds her feelings changing about Soul Society. Ichigo struggles to conquer his inner darkness alone. Update: Chapter Eight: The Autumn Strawberry has been added!
1. One: Souless Tears

This story is placed right after the Bount Arc, which is from Episode 109. I will basically be writing from here, so anything in 110 – Current isn't valid, of course. It's just what happens from 109. This is where the fiction begins.

So basically this is my first **Rukia x Ichigo**. I love this couple, they complete each other. I will try to keep their personalities like in the series, but a little bit more romantic. Because in the series Ichigo is a little bit more unresponsive, and stuff around them makes them throw off romantic instances with comic relief and weird faces.

_Italics - _ Thoughts.

[**Boxed In - ** Location

**Asterisk** - Point of view

* * *

**[Soul Society – Kuchiki Sector**** Rukia**

The moon shined its silver light through the paper doors, lighting up the mahogany flooring. The Kuchiki home was one of great luxury, since the owner was a powerful, respected captain. A figure lies awake under the cotton sheets, breathing quietly. The pearl white covers conformed to the shape of her body, all the way up to her head. Her eyes were still closed, as she was in deep thought.

_ That's what I should think, shouldn't I?_

Rukia lifted her eyes just a little, revealing the beautiful lavender color underneath. They glistened in the moon light, like the mahogany wood around her.

_ 'Stay here in Soul Society' is what he would have said. Even if I wanted to go….no…I didn't want to go. I didn't want to…_

Very light tears began to build in her eyes, only to be wiped away by her hand, with the blanket over it.

_ Stay…I didn't want to stay here. I should have __gone__ but…__**they**__ wouldn't let me. My brother dislikes Ichigo…Ichigo…And __Renji__ might have been hurt that I…_

She took a deep breath, and then removed the covers of the bed. She stood up, in the white robe that she was wearing. She took four quiet steps forward, each near silent. Sounds of crickets and other insects were clearly sounded at her as she opened the paper door. The smell of water was abundant, like it was a completely different world from inside. She closed the door behind her and sat herself on the walkway edge. The walkway was just like inside, a fine mahogany, polished with the finest of the oils in Seireiti. The area around it had many plants, beautiful to the eyes.

In the center lied a small pond, lavished with plants and bugs. On the water, a perfect reflection of the moon. It was full tonight, and square in the sky. There was not a cloud in the sky, and only peace was there.

_ The reflection is like the real world. Just like us, but you can't touch the other. _

Rukia placed her hands on her lap, looking down.

_ Heh, Ichigo…always __protects. __Without reason. Though…when we first met…_

* * *

**[Memory: Kurakara City, the park Rukia**

"Wait!?" Rukia shouted, stopping him. "Why should you save him? That child is a total stranger, isn't he?"

Ichigo looked to boy, as he was being chased by the Hollow. There was a fearsome look about the Hollow, with the same bland mask that they were all graced with. Its body was like a Spider, crawling quickly to its prey. The soul of a mere boy, 8, maybe 9 years old. Ichigo growled at his own indecisive nature.

"That doesn't mean I can just _not _save him!"He yelled back. "Not when he's being attacked right before my eyes!"

Rukia raised her arm, pointing to the Hollow and the Child.

"Don't be Selfish!" She yelled in reply."Death gods must be fair to all souls. Saving those only you can reach…only those you can see…"

Ichigo stopped completely. Shocked from her words.

"This work isn't that convenient. Don't save him." She said to Ichigo. "If you want to save that Child now, than you best be ready to save ALL spirits. Even if it means sacrificing yourself in the process."

Ichigo was still standing completely still. The boy desperately ran to them, screaming and pleading for help. He came to Ichigo's feet. A blade of steel cleaved through the Hollow's left limbs, tossing it away from them. The hollow disappeared, and things grew silent.

"Ichigo, are you prepared to do that?" Rukia asked.

"No, I ain't." He replied, shaking his head. "I saved him because I _wanted_ to."

Rukia gasped lightly under her breathe.

"Are you different? Last night you risked your life to save me and my family." He said looking her dead in the eye."Tell me, were you thinking about _**your**_ duty as a Soul Reaper?" He shouted.

Rukia still stood, in a surprised state.

_ That passion…_

"When you risk your life, that ain't the reason." He said forwardly. "At least for me…"

* * *

**[Soul Society – Kuchiki Sector Rukia**

_ He was like a lighthouse. I felt a flash of brilliant light from him. And it was all around. He shown me that day what it meant to save someone's life. Why I did save them….why I forgot everything about duty, in that instant…_

She stood up, stepping onto the grassy area below. The plush grass was cut to be the perfect area for meditation. It felt cold beneath her feet, and was damp. She walked up to the pond, staring into its reflection, at a much closer point of view than before. It reflected the craters and holes the moon had. It was like they were scars that it was sharing with the world below. And its silver light was like the loneliness it endured.

_ I cared. I seen the power his soul gave off. Much brighter than anything I'd seen. I wanted to help him. I didn't do it because it was my duty to, not because we are to protect all souls. Because I __**wanted**__ to save that soul__ And I paid a great price…_

Rukia kneeled down on her knees, damply wetting the lower part of her robe. She sat with her head tilted down, as if to bow.

_ I was taken away…_

* * *

**[Memory: Kurakara City Rukia**

"Tell me, Rukia." Renji murmured. "Where is that boy that took your powers?"

"What are you talking about?" Rukia responded. "Just because I am in a faux body, does not mean my powers were _**taken**_!"

"Furthermore…what makes you think it was a boy that took them?" She asked.

"It was a boy…if it wasn't, you wouldn't have that expression on your face." He said to her.

_** What he said that day. What he told me. I must have had a look on my face…though I guess now that I think about it…back then…**__**well;**__** I mean…it was…he was my partner. We worked together for so long. I think Renji was angry to see that **_

A little later that evening…

Blood dripped from the cut on her right cheek. She stared in awe as Renji readied another attack for Ichigo.

_ I hoped that the first attack would have shown Ichigo the power gap…that way he'd back down so he only had minor wounds, but…_

She shifted her vision to Ichigo's bleeding wound.

_ I had hoped for that, but…__of course__ it's not like Ichigo to back down just like that…__I truthfully knew that maybe he wouldn't back down._

Rukia's heartbeat quickened, as she saw Ichigo about to be struck down by her long time rival, Renji. Her mouth could not move. She was in shock to see her _real friend_ about to be killed. Tears began to build in her eyes. Her heart was in agony.

_ Run away. I beg you, Ichigo. Run away. Please. Run away before he attacks again. Ichigo!_

In an instant, Rukia dashed to Ichigo's side, and stopped Renji's hand with a kido martial arts hold.

"What're you doin' Rukia?!" Renji yelled. "You want to get into more trouble than you already are?**  
**

* * *

**[Soul Society – Kuchiki Sector Rukia**

_ That day…Ichigo tried to save __me. __It was not duty. He was disrupting justice. He tried to save me because he…cared._

A tear ran down her cheek as her thoughts reminded her. She dried with the sleeve of her robe, and took a deep breath.

_ Now that I really think about it, it was as if I really felt like I had a true friend. __I hadn't felt that way for a long…long time. Ichigo…wanted me to stay. He didn't give up, and even injured Renji. He…_

Tears from each eye were running down her cheeks. She wiped each away, shaking her head. The light from the moon was as bright as the white robe she wore. Pure, and solemn. But her heart was not in the same condition.

_ Even thinking about him is making me sad. I realize now that I belonged there. That I really shouldn't be here, because this is not my home. It's not my home anymore._

Tears began to run freely. She did not wipe them away anymore. They dripped off her chin, leaving marks on her robe as they landed. It was raining that day. Not in Seireiti, but in her heart.

_ I dream of the days we spent together. I remember leaving. I remember dying inside, seeing you on the floor. You weren't supposed to follow me. Here I am, now. I'm not in the real world. I'm still in Soul Society. There are times I wake, and reach to open the door of your closet. There's nothing there. The floor is cold, and the room is spacious._

Rukia looked up, to the moon in the sky. Away from the reflection, away from what is not real. The tears still bled from her heart, continuously.

"Ichigo…I miss you."

* * *

**[Kurakara City – Ichigo's Room Ichigo**

Ichigo stood at his window side. The town was quiet. The light was the only thing alive.

_ Nights like this…Rukia used to go out. Used to go to a high place, and think about things. _

He sighed, placing his right hand on his forehead. There were sweat drops running down the sides of his head. It had been a long night.

_ Probably just Soul Society. She always seemed to miss that place. I bet she just….missed __**him**__ too much. After all, __what are__ the few weeks she spent with me compared to hundreds of years of training together? _

A drop of water landed on his left hand. He looked at it, as it glistened in the moonlight. He looked up, and there was nothing around the window. It was a tear of Rukia's. Only hers were recognizable to him. He looked behind him, to his closet.

_ Every time__ I look that way, I only want you to be there when I awake. I left the blankets the way they were when you did. They're still folded, by you. Your school uniform is even there, folded neatly.__ Nothing has changed around me. But you're missing._

Ichigo walked around to his closet, and closed the door. He leaned his head upon it, closing his eyes.

_ Rukia…did you really want to leave? The times you were here, I…I wanted you to stay. I asked you, on the last day. You said no…why? It must be because of __**him**__. Or else you'd…come home._

"Rukia…come home."

* * *

That's it for Chapter One. Not much to say. Been a while since I've really WRITTEN, so it's sorta edgy. I dunno, we'll see.

Thanks for reading; I look forward to reading your reviews!


	2. Two: Silent Footsteps

It's strange, I noticed that once the document was on it takes the ['s, at least the right sided one out. It doesn't keep Asterisks either. Nor dashes…anyway. I just wanted everyone to be aware I suppose, I'll adapt the chapters from here on.

* * *

**[Soul Society – Orbonne ****Corridor****, Third Person**

A light flickered brightly, resonating through the circular corridor. The walls were of a granite-type rock, and the lower walls were perfectly sculpted in a black marble. It was polished and cleaned daily. The Orbonne Corridor is the hall that leads to the Captain's meeting room, where the Grand Commander sits.

Captain Ukitake twiddled his thumb on his soul slayer as he strolled through the halls. It was rather empty, so each foot step was echoed loudly. He was heading south, in the direction of lower Seireiti, to the captains private estates. Reaching the door way, he could see the sunrise shining gracefully on the platform ahead. The platform was made of a gray, shale color. Yet each edge was perfect, there were no faults or cuts in craftsmanship. It was truly fit for the citizens who dwelled within Soul Society.

A cherry blossom petal flowed in front of his face, bringing him to a slow stop.

"Byakuya. I was looking for you." Jushiro called out.

Byakuya took 3 steps forward, from behind Ukitake.

"What is it that required our meeting in person?" Byakuya forwardly asked.

"Byakuya, I had forgotten to inform you of Miss Rukia's assignment." Jushiro replied.

Byakuya lowered his eyes, and stepped to the right, facing the sunrise.

"You summoned me for such a trivial matter?" Byakuya said.

Jushiro shrugged, and took a step forward.

The sunrises in Seireiti were unique in every way. The sun was smaller, yet brighter in Seireiti, despite sharing it with the real world. It was a common belief that the Sun looked like this because of the abundance of high-quality spirit particles in the air. Or so it was stated by the Technology Bureau.

"Miss Rukia," Jushiro started. "…has been assigned to the Kurakara area, Sector 63."

Byakuya looked to Jushiro from the side of his eye.

"The area with that Substitute Soul Reaper? Is that not his origin?" Byakuya asked.

Jushiro nodded in reply.

"I take it this was your doing?" Byakuya asked, as to have a level of discomfort in his voice.

"I coordinated it, thinking it would be a good start, seeing as Rukia has not regained her powers as of yet." Jushiro said.

Byakuya began to walk away as Jushiro was talking.

"Captain Ukitake. This is the second time you've troubled me with something so trivial as to meet you here again." Byakuya said, then disappearing with a flash step. Jushiro looked in his wake suspiciously, as the cherry blossoms fell.

"Perhaps it was for the better. I chose Sector 63 because Miss Rukia is familiar, and would have help. It is good start for someone gaining their bearings." Jushiro said to himself.

Jushiro continued walking south, through the dawn break light.

* * *

** [Memory: Soul Society - Ukitake's Assignment office, Third Person **

The paper door of the west wall opened slowly, as the fabled captain revealed himself.

"You'll be stationed mainly in a town called Kurakara City, with a radius of two and a half spirit miles." He said to Rukia."For someone like you, it should not be a very difficult task."

Rukia's eyes were filled with surprise. The squad 13 members all bowed before him.

"Captain Ukitake! You should be laying down, sir!" One of the members said.

Jushiro raised his hand, as to calm his squad and Rukia.

"No, I feel fine today!" Jushiro started. "Besides, even if it is just a short term assignment, it is her first on her own again, and I thought she might be nervous."

Jushiro walked in, closing the door behind him.

"So I came to see her off." He finished.

Rukia bowed before him, with great respect, thanking him.

"No need for the formalities." Jushiro said. "Have you told Byakuya?"

Rukia sat up, looking respectful at Jushiro.

"Yes, I have…well…" Rukia bit her tongue. She knew her brother might disapprove. "…no, I haven't."

Rukia tightened her grip around her soul reaper robe.

"He might have said 'Don't bother me with an announcement so trivial'." Rukia said. "So I was thinking of going without notifying him."

"I see." Jushiro responded. "Understood, if you think its best, than so be it." He smiled and kneeled down to the lowly soul reapers height.

"You needn't worry, I will tell Byakuya." Jushiro smiled. "We'll see you when you get back."

* * *

** [Soul Society - Mountain Training Grounds, Rukia **

Water rushed down its fall, crashing 15 feet below into a small pond. It was pure, clear water, almost as clear as the air. The plants and life were just as in the Kuchiki Residence. Vibrant and perfect.

"Dance! Sleeve of White Snow!" Rukia yelled.

An Angelic white light surrounded her soul slayer and forged the blade into a pearl white crystal, all the way down to the handle, even leaving a white ribbon tail. Rukia gracefully swung the soul slayer, to and from, and in many circles. The ribbon was in constant motion, symbolizing masterful dancing.

She took a large step forward, and raised her right arm, twirling the soul slayer in the matter that it was almost a weapon of great grace and beauty. She twirled the blade through her fingers like it had no weight at all. In the soul slayers path, there was an icy air that followed. Though her talent with the blade was far from the only graceful thing she was showing. Her whole body was moved in sync with her soul slayer, moving slowly, yet gracefully, wrapping the spirit particles around her in a constant motion.

The crystal blade glistened in the sun, shooting bright rays of light to each rock and surface in the area. It was like a shimmer of light that was dancing about. Taking a deep breath, she thought to herself.

_From the northern skies, scream, empower. Dance with the mystical force of nature, with the grace of a goddess, and a deity's might. _

She spun once more, and grasped the blade with a closed hand, and settled back into a battle position. Her spiritual pressure was now focused, and blazed with a powerful fury.

"Hey, Rukia! That's pretty classy." A voice shouted.

Rukia quickly dropped from Shikai, and blushed brightly. She nervously sheathed her soul slayer and stood straight to the person.

"Renji! What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, embarrassed.

"Just came a walkin'. I didn't know you were using the forest training center. Zabimaru is used to the jungle…" Renji shrugged.

Rukia shook her head, and walked to the pond. Almost angry, but not quite. She was not sure if she was angry that Renji was there, or if because he watched her silently as she danced. She could hear Renji walking closer, as the grass was crushed beneath his steps.

"Rukia. I heard you were going to Kurakara C…" Renji said, being cut off before finishing.

"Yes. I am…Captain Ukitake assigned me there." She replied.

Renji stood next to her, looking to the raging water of the waterfall.

_Renji. Don't. _

"You're going to see Ichigo, aren't you?" Renji said forcefully. "I guess you're just **at that age**".

"Stop with that foolish talk!" Rukia yelled. "You're only but a few decades older than me. You are no different. Don't talk as if we are weak to the hearts desire."

Renji laughed, and patted Rukia roughly on her shoulder, almost jerking her body around.

_The hearts desire. We soul reapers are trained to not mind our personal desires and habits. Though all are weak in ways…there are some things we mustn't be part of. Even Nii-san, he was married. Though after she passed, his heart grew bitter and cold. _

Renji shook his head, and placed his hands on his hips.

"If you love him, Rukia, you cannot be together. He ages maybe 15 times faster than us. You'd be in a world of difference in a matter of…" Renji said, only to be brutally cut off again.

"I said no such thing!" Rukia yelled. "I am strictly there on assignment. Duty comes first as a soul reaper."

"You broke it once, who's to say you won't again? I'm not going to drag you back here because you keep making mistakes." He sheepishly smiled and taunted.

"Then don't!" She yelled once more.

Rukia felt a tear come from her eye, running down her cheek. Renji stopped, and his half smile had fallen from his face. He realized she was not finding it humorous or playful. He turned around, and began to walk off, with his normal 'angry' expression. Rukia held a closed fist.

He turned his head to her, once before leaving. Deciding not to say anything.

_I cry too easily. Why am I so fragile? Do I not have any resolve?_

* * *

**[Kurakara City - River, Orihime **

Orihime walked happily down the street, eating what seemed to be another random mixture of foods and pastes that was naturally distasteful to the normal stomach. Only a small bowl, almost a cup that she ate out of. She walked over the steel bridge that overshadowed the small river below. Down below, a shining caught her eye. Ichigo sat next to the riverside.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She happily waved and shouted, as she ran down from the bridge.

"Inoue-san!" Ichigo replied, with a curious expression.

She stood next to him, looking at the waves that splashed from the rocks Ichigo threw. Grabbing a small container from her bag, she offered it to Ichigo. Inside lie a mixture of red and brown, and was unknown in nature.

"I…no thanks Inoue-san." Ichigo replied, worryingly.

Orihime placed the container back, still with the happy nature she always had.

"Kurosaki-kun! You have not been eating right lately. Is something going on?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo didn't respond. Orihime gazed at him as he sat, and blandly stared into the river. Her face had a concerned look, and moved closer, sitting down.

_Kurosaki Ichigo. I don't think I've never actually called him by his first name…and he never calls me by mine._

"When I look like that, it's usually because I miss onii-san." Orihime commented. "You seem sad, Kurosaki-kun. Do you miss someone?" She asked.

Ichigo sat perfectly still, and the only motion was the breeze blowing his hair and clothes a sway. It seemed he had acknowledged it, but was in deep thought.

_Who could Kurosaki-kun be missing?... _

"I'm alright. I'm just tired, I …" Ichigo stated, after a period of silence.

_Perhaps we are not close enough to be considered friends? No, after going to Soul Society, and fighting for Kuchiki-san… _

Orihime put her hands on her knees, and looked down.

_Kuchiki-san is the only once I've seen call Ichigo by his first name so freely. _

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment, and combed his hand over his forehead.

"Kuro…I mean, Ichigo-san." Orihime said, getting Ichigo's attention. He looked towards her, as she looked back at him almost with the infamous 'puppy dog' expression.

"Ichigo-san! Don't stare at me so. What is it?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, than looked back to the water.

"Feels weird. You've always called me Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo replied.

_Kurosaki-kun… _

"It's okay though, Inoue-san." He finished.

Orihime's face glow an embarrassed red. She grabbed his shoulder with her left hand, and tried to get his attention once more.

"Kurosa…I mean, Ichigo-kun, you miss someone desperately right now!" She said, shaking him. "I want to be here to help you! We are friends, aren't we? That's what friends do…"

Ichigo looked at Orihime almost surprised. He rubbed his neck, as if agitated and does not know what to say.

"Of course, Inoue." He replied. She stared back at him with a frustrated expression.

_Ichigo! _

"If we're friends, you can call me Orihime, Kurosaki-kun!" She raised her voice.

She stood up, and faced the river.

"If we don't help our friends, then who will?" She asked.

"Orihime-san…you just called me…"

* * *

SEP. 2nd :

_In regards to the names and situations in Chapter 2:_

_I made the mistake of quoting Rukia's brother nee-san as opposed to nii-san. That was plain wrong and I just am not used to using them in those terms, as only Rukia uses them so. Either way, I changed it in the chapter. I will just keep note of it in future chapters. Thanks for letting me know that. That's what reviews are good for!  
_

_As for Orihime referring to talking to Ichigo by his first name, notice that in the story it's noted as 'so freely'. This doesn't mean no one has EVER called Ichigo by his first name. Keep in mind how many times Chad, Uryuu, and others have called him Ichigo, but as well as simply Kurosaki. And keep in mind, how many times was Orihime present when they did? Not that it was ever said to be wrong, I think the characters known him by both._

_I apologize for any confusion. I just tend to rely heavily on the readers paying close attention to my descriptions, and will try to less of that in future chapters.  
_

_Thanks for reading, and I hope to read more from everyone as well as writing myself_.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2. I was glad to see a few people liked it, and I hope I can keep writing in the way people would like. I am always glad to see someone reviewed, and everything is encouraging. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! Please review the second as well, if you can!


	3. Three: Come Home

Recently watched the Second OVA for Bleach. I must say I did not expect to Byakuya in such an outfit. Tuxedo, top hat, and a cane to boot. Was quite a laugh. Anyway, onto this chapter. I am in quite the mood to write for such a beautiful pairing, and I hope to push forth until I finish. I had some really coo ideas I'm tossing around for Chapters 5-10. And I'm considering making either a sequel, or another whole section of the story that will alternate into.

Oh well. Those are a ways down. Right now the story is set at 10 Chapters, and hopefully much more. We shall see what comes of it and if anyone really wants that.

* * *

**[Soul Society – Gateway, Rukia**

The woman stamped the paper, reading Rukia's permission to go to the real world. The formed noted all information to go, for official records.

_It's been awhile_.

Rukia looked to the gate, in the room called 'Grande Port'. The Soul Society called it this because of its high fluctuation of spirit particles. The Fluctuation caused a very large opening to be accessible, and was easy to transport many soul reapers to their missions' locations simultaneously. Though most soul reapers had a smaller gate accessible by permission of their captain, the Grande Gate was a very large one.

The gate itself was a unique piece of art, relished by the generations of Soul Society's Captains. It was made of fine Cherry wood trim, with designs crafted of fine Gold. The doors themselves were Stained Oak, empowered with Spirit Energy, which gave them a flow like no other. It was one of the symbols of Seireiti beauty.

Rukia began walking down the marble floor. The room was large, and had large granite columns in each corner, as well as two smaller ones in the middle. Accompanying the pillars was a fountain, in the shape of a dragon, grasping a soul. Symbolizing the determination and courage of Soul Society.

Rukia clenched the small bag she carried with her.

_This was__...the dress that I was wearing when I was taken away. From Ichigo, that day. I didn't think I'd see it again, but…_

Even through the cloth bag, she could feel the material of the dress. It was much different than soul society's clothes. Everyone wore the 'standard' issue Black robe. However this was not entirely rare to see, though all officers and ranking seats were to abstain from wearing any foreign clothing while in Soul Society.

Rukia continued walking, and stepped inside the Grande Port. With a brilliant flash of light she was gone to her location. Renji leaned against the wall from a distance, scoffing and walking away.

* * *

**[Kurakara City – Ichigo Clinic, Rukia**

_It's coming up. I'm right down here._

Rukia approached the clinic. Nervous feeling began to fill her stomach as she got closer, and she slowed her step. She was wearing the dress that she had been carrying, it was a long, plain dress, with the top half a dark shade of blue, and the bottom a very light blue, blending to a white color. She carried with her only a small bag, with the necessary belongings, such as the soul dispersion glove, soul communicator, and various other tools like the deluxe memory altering device.

_Why am I so nervous? Surely I cannot stop now, I already have come this far…_

Rukia stopped in her footsteps completely. She looked down to the ground, staring at the cracks in the cement. She was only a block from the Kurosaki Family clinic, yet she felt not a muscle in her faux body would move.

The door to the clinic opened swiftly, and a figure appeared, walking out of it, with spiked orange hair. Rukia quickly dashed behind the side of the store next to her, hiding herself. She swallowed, and her face glow with a nervous red. She peeked over the building, seeing if he was still there. He walked towards the shop she was at, looking left and right to cross the street.

_Ichigo__? I__ don't quite understand. Why am I hesitating to speak to him?_

She could feel the pace of her heartbeat quicken as the foot steps grew louder. She lay flat against the building and stood silent. Ichigo passed, walking slowly with a small jar, with 3 flowers inside of it. And his left was delved into his pocket. Rukia's eyes widen as she seen the jar.

_W-What is that?_

Ichigo stopped, and looked to the left and to the right once again, and crossed the street.

_What could he be doing with__ flowers__? A__ girl maybe?_

Rukia stepped back, and lowered her head.

_No, it can't be…it's not like Ichigo to be in…No, it cannot be that. Or has he begun trying to replace me?_

Rukia blushed to herself once more, trying to hide her expression.

_No! Not that we were__ ever__…'together'. Not like that!_

Rukia collected herself, and began to follow in Ichigo's footsteps. Crossing the street, she hid behind nearby objects as she scaled behind him. The more she thought about where he might be going, the more curious she grew. After the fourth block, Ichigo stopped, dead in his tracks. He looked in Rukia's direction, which was behind bushes and a park bench.

"Eh? Someone there?" He said to himself. "Oh well." He shrugged it off. Rukia's heart began pounding again. She began to harbor feelings of guilt for going into Ichigo's private matters.

_Perhaps…you were better off without me being here. Now that I think about it, you were fine when I chose to __stay in__ Soul Society__ the first time, why would you not be now_

Rukia sat on the nearby bench, placing the bag on her lap. She took a deep breath, and stared at her hands, as she interlocked her fingers.

_He won't even remember me. A__fter all, I was nothing but a nuisance to him...forcing him into becoming a soul reaper, than almost getting him killed more than once… trying to save me._

Rukia held a closed hand to her mouth, while looking down into her own world.

_I'm a fool. __Another one of my mistakes. Just like with Kaien-san…_

"It's good to see you again!" A spirit said to Ichigo, who was just a small distance away. Rukia listened, reluctantly.

"I said I would come back." He replied, with a frown upon his face. "It's good to see you doing well."

"Thank you, Onii-san!" The girl said. "Only 3 cats walked by today, but two of them were kittens!" She cheerfully said.

Rukia quickly reverted to a puzzled expression.

_W-What?_

She peeked again over the edge, and seen Ichigo placing the jar next to the Streetlight pole.

"Is that right?" Ichigo replied.

_Is he p__aying his respects to a spirit_

"Thank you for bringing me flowers once again, nii-san." The girl replied. "Why is it you look so sad?"

"It's nothing. " Ichigo shook his head while saying. "Just remembering, I'm missing something."

"I really hope you find that something or someone, nii-san." The girl said. "I better go now…I thank you again!" The girl concluded, fading into nothing as Ichigo waved.

_Ichigo…_

Rukia watched as Ichigo stared into the sky. The sunsets were different from in Soul Society. The ones in the real world glow a beautiful orange, as the sun set before the city. She began walking towards Ichigo, making her steps as silent as possible.

"Rukia…" He said, before she got very close, she stopped at Ichigo's words.

_What? __H-he seen me?_

"Come home…" He finished.

_Ichigo…_

Rukia stood a few feet away and looked down again. Ichigo still stood, facing the opposite direction.

"Ichigo." She gently said.

Ichigo quickly turned around, surprised.

"T-that was _really_ fast!" He said, amazed to see her standing there. She lifted her hand, waving gently smiling at him.

* * *

"On work, huh?" Ichigo said, taking a drink of his soda.

"Captain Ukitake assigned me here. Just to clean up Hollows, and help you out when you need it." Rukia replied, as she titled her bottle.

They were both sitting on the park ledge nearby, overlooking the freeway street below. You could see the sunset dead on, hovering over the city. They had gotten some soda from a nearby store.

"Hehe, it'll be like the old days." Ichigo laughed. "Except now The Soul Society aren't chasing after you."

Ichigo stared into the sunset, which was almost complete. It was dark, and only a small orange glare was shining down on the two. Rukia attentively stared at Ichigo from the side of her eye, smiling as she did so.

_The __sunsets. I__ hadn't seen one all the way through since I was in the __imprisonment__ tower. The sunrises and sets were __times__ I'd rather not remember._

Her smile faded away as her thoughts provoked her. Drops of water were dripping down the bottle of soda, as it remained almost full. Faux bodies don't crave nutrients, so it skipped Rukia's mind often. She freely kicked her leg back and forth during the silence.

"You know, Ichigo…" Rukia started. "I...haven't had a proper time to talk to you. Even a few weeks ago, we didn't speak on good terms."

"Don't worry about it." He replied, taking another drink of his soda. "It's quiet. No Hollows. Nothing to do." He said, shaking his head. "Most of it was just doing my job as a soul reaper and then once you were taken away…"He stopped himself.

_You tried to save me. You took everyone you could with you, and tried so hard to save me. And I still haven't properly thanked you for saving me, that day on the Execution Ground._

"You're staying at the house with me, right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, if that's okay." She replied.

Cars whizzed by on the street below, and a breeze lifted the mood. It was a warm night, and the only thing to be seen were countless lights, gleaming from the city ahead. All different colors, from streetlamps and buildings. It grew silent. Rukia curiously glanced at Ichigo, but he looked back at her almost instantly. She turned away.

"Ichigo." Rukia bluntly said.

"I missed you." She said under her breath. Ichigo looked to her curiously, as she silently stared.

"What the hell is it? Don't stare at me like that!" Ichigo complained. Rukia looked away and hid her nervous expression, delving her hands into her lap.6

"N-Nothing!" She replied.

* * *

Rukia gazed up in closet, examining the area.

_I haven't been here in awhile_.

There weren't any clothes on the hanging bar, only in the drawers below. The mattresses stayed as they were since she left. She stretched her arms, letting her left hand dangle over the edge. Her fingertips brushed against the corner of an envelope. Rukia felt it for a moment, than pulled it out.

The envelope said on the front "Thank You for Everything".

_Ichigo…what did you keep this for?_

Rukia sat up a little against the wall, and cracked the closet door a little bigger, for more light. She slid her finger under the flap, and opened the letter. Inside, the 'ta's of each section were scribbled out. Ichigo had to in order to decipher the message.

* * *

**[Memory: Kurakara City – Ichigo's Room, Rukia**

Rukia pulled a piece of paper from the notebook nearby, and laid it in front of her. She began to write the deciphered letter, stopping to add the 'ta's in the proper place. A tear dropped onto the piece of paper that she was writing on. She stopped, and wiped her eyes.

"Damn." She said quietly.

Her midnight black hair fell freely as she leaned over to write the goodbye letter. She put the finishing touches, drawing the Tankuki on the side.

_He hates these drawings. I hope I can __at least__ make him smile once more._

A tapping on the window sounded, and she quickly wrapped the envelope, leaving it on the corner of his desk. The stuffed animal waited eagerly at the window, screaming.

"Nee-san!" Kon yelled.

* * *

**[Kurakara City – Ichigo's Room, Rukia**

It read:

_**"**__**For my own reasons, I must**_

_** leave.**_

_**Do not look for me**_

_**And do not worry.**_

_**After you read this letter**_

_**Burn it**_

_**And if you can**_

_**Hide out awhile**__**"**_

Rukia folded it back up, and put it back inside the envelope. She stared at the front of the envelope, however did not read it.

_He didn't burn it. That fool, I told him to…_

She peeked through the crack of the closet door, to see Ichigo fast asleep, rolled over to the other side. Rukia put it in one of the drawers under the mattresses and closed the closet door. She placed her hands behind her head and laid down flat again.

_I can't sleep…_

Her eyes lowered, and her head turned to the side. Her hair drooped over her snow white skin, and she was lost in her thoughts.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2. It's 3am, and I'm just trying to get through the smaller chapters before going through the juicy stuff.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for everyone reviews! Please do if you haven't.


	4. Four: Here to Save You

The Fourth chapter…story's unfolding and changing everyday. We'll see how it goes!

* * *

**[Dream:****Karakura City, Ichigo's Room, Ichigo**

"Ichigo." A voice said. "You'd better get stronger, dumbass. Or I might decide to take over again."

Ichigo opened his eyes to see that his arms and ankles were shackled. It was dark all around, except for where he was. Next to him was a snow white sword, with a white ribbon blowing gently in the wind. On the other side, was Zangetsu, his soul slayer. It was pitch back, in its Bankai form, with a black Chain dangling from it.

"What the hell?" Ichigo shouted.

He struggled, trying to get free from the shackles. He violently resisted the bonds, and began to reach for the soul slayers on each side. Ichigo reached for his soul slayer, grabbing it. Forcefully trying to break it free from its place.

"It won't budge!" he shouted.

He quickly reached for the white soul slayer, to no avail. The white blade began to drift away. As it drifted, the light drifted from him. Zangetsu began to crack, and shattered within his grasp.

"What?! Zangetsu!" He shouted.

He looked back to the other side, where the white soul slayer emitted a glow from the distance.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" The voice taunted. "You're weak. You always were weak."

"Who's there?" Ichigo shouted in reply.

"You know, Ichigo…if you don't get stronger, I will kill your friends. Everyone closest to you. And I'll make sure they suffer." The voice laughed hysterically.

"You bastard!" Ichigo shouted, trying to break free from his imprisonment.

The laughing stopped, and it got dead quiet. The sounds of a sword, stabbing through someone echoed in the distance. Ichigo's eyes widened. Multiple stabbings continued to echo.

"Ichigo!" A voice that sounded like Chad's sounded.

"Ichigo!" Another echoed, sounded like Uryuu.

"Ichigo!" Another one, sounds like Orihime.

"Chad! Ishida! Inoue!" Ichigo shouted, screaming to break free from the shackles. But there was no hope. They seemed to never break. Out of breath, Ichigo panted from the exhaustion, and could only hear a dripping. His eyes desperately searched the area for the source, but there was only darkness. One more stabbing sound was heard. This one, followed by a heartbeat.

"Ichigo!" A voice said. It was Rukia's.

"No! Rukia!" He shouted, violently bursting with spiritual pressure. The blue aura lit the area, as he attempted to break loose once more. The heart's rhythm slowly began to weaken, before completely dissipating.

"Rukia?! Rukia!!" he screamed in pain.

"You lose." The voice whispered.

* * *

**[Kurakara City, Ichigo's Room, Ichigo.**

"No!" Ichigo shouted, sitting up. Gasping for air.

Rukia looked to him bewildered, while pulling the ear bud from her ear. Loud rock music sounded from the unveiled micro-speaker. Her cobalt eyes looked to Ichigo curiously as she lay on the floor, with a magazine in front of her.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

Ichigo calmed his breathing and looked to the clock, which read '11:07am'. He looked back to Rukia, shook his head.

"Nothing." Ichigo replied. "Have I really been asleep for this long?"

Rukia closed the magazine, and sat on her knees. Still attentively looking to Ichigo.

"You've been asleep most of the day." She said to him, pulling the other ear bud from her ear, and shut the MP3 player off. "I woke up around 8 or so. I'm familiarizing myself with today's music and fashion."

_All morning?..._

"It's interesting. However I have yet to see anything involving Chappy so far…" Rukia continued. Ichigo had a strange expression on his face.

"Chappy?" Ichigo questioned.

"Of course!" Rukia said, pulling out her 'notebook', and turning through pages where she did illustrations of her studies in Soul Society. She turned to a page with the Plus and Hollow differences.

"All of my characters are Chappy!" Rukia explained.

_Chappy…__are those dumbass__ rabbits?_

"That's Chappy? It's supposed to be a freaking' rabbit?" Ichigo questioned.

"Of course. What did you think it was? Doesn't it look like one?" Rukia asked, pointing to her drawings.

A loud chime came from outside of Ichigo's room, saving him from answering.

"Oh, those must be…be right back." Rukia said, sitting up and leaving the room. Ichigo blatantly stared out the window after she left.

_What was that?...I feel as if I've heard that voice before…Once when I was fighting Byakuya…and I had that 'thing' on me…_

Rukia walked back into the room, balancing two cups in her hands. She attentively made sure they didn't spill, as she made her way to Ichigo, sitting Indian-style on his bed. He carefully handed him one, making sure not to spill.

"Instant…Ramen?" Ichigo said, looking down into the steaming cup.

"I've also been looking into how to cook. The real world's food is so simple! All I had to do was filling with water, and put it into something called the 'microwave'. After a period of time, it was finished!" Rukia happily declared.

_Too bad that's not really cooking…_

Rukia revealed two sets of chopsticks, giving one to Ichigo. She quickly delved the chopsticks in, and began to eat; she lightly flinched as it burnt her tongue.

"Be careful!" Ichigo started. "You have to blow on it, Rukia."

Rukia looked curiously at the cup and lightly blew the steam away. Ichigo watched her as she did so. She looked back at him, and frowned.

"You're not eating…Did I cook it wrong?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shook his head nervously than blew on his. He took a strand of ramen and tasted it. Rukia anxiously awaited his response.

"It's actually cooked pretty well." Ichigo replied, smiling at her.

_Even IF it was just Instant Ramen._

Rukia began to eat hers, as it cooled.

"Chicken Flavor, is it? I had never had chicken before." Rukia said.

"What? I'm sure I've brought it to you at least once when you stayed here, back in the old days." He replied."And Rukia. Why are you wearin' my sister's pajamas?" Ichigo bluntly asked.

The pajamas she wore had a yellow and orange scheme, in almost a checkerboard design. Rukia stopped eating and looked at him with a cynical expression.

"I haven't seen Urahara yet about that. So I borrowed some from Yuzu after they left earlier." Rukia replied.

_She probably went with Karin to that baseball game…_

A chime buzzed loudly from the floor. Rukia put down the ramen cup and flipped open the communicator.

"A Hollow!" Rukia gasped.

She quickly jumped in the closet, and disembodied her soul from her faux body, and closed the door behind her. Ichigo frantically searched for his pendant, but couldn't find it.

"I can't find my pendant!" Ichigo said. Only to be hit on the head by Rukia's hand, with the disembodiment glove.

"Y-You still carry that thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course. Equipment standard." Rukia replied. Smiling obnoxiously.

* * *

**[Kurakara City, Downtown, Rukia**

Ichigo and Rukia stopped at the metal-spiked fence, looking for the nearby Hollow.

"The beacon stops here." Rukia said, closing the communicator. Ichigo grabbed his soul slayer, and the bandages wrapped around it collapsed, revealing the gargantuan blade and its unrivaled edge. He took a few steps forward, looking for signs of the Hollow. To their left was a crowd of trees, packed tightly together, while to the right there lay a small pond.

A monstrous roar echoed through the streets, followed by a trampling.

"There!" Rukia pointed, toward the east of Ichigo's position.

The Hollow revealed itself, with a half formed mask.

"Where are you!?" the Hollow shouted.

Ichigo stepped forward, and slashed wide, missing the Hollow. He dispatched a fury of strikes as Ichigo ran after the hollow, all missing.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. "It's not completely a hollow yet, it's resisting its effects!"

The Hollow stopped in the middle of the water, and appeared to be floating over it. The creature yelled, and threw the soul onto the land nearby. Ferociously swinging about, and tried to tear the mask off of its disfigured body. Screaming in pain as the white mask was cracking under its great pressure.

Ichigo stopped in his place, watching it fight itself. The Hollow tore its mask from its body, revealing a man with long, black hair.

"Lucrecia!" The soul shouted. "You cannot leave! Where are you?!"

The soul looked down to Rukia, and stared attentively. Rukia drew her soul slayer, and armed herself. A sound of whirling was heard nearby. Portals on the side began opening up, and Hollows stepped out.

"Ichigo! I have this one, get the others!" Rukia yelled, and Ichigo nodded in reply.

The soul stared at Rukia as to see resemblance to which he was looking for. Rukia waited with a focused stance, and awaited its leap.

"Lucrecia, why did you leave me?!" the soul announced. "I lived only for you!"

Rukia dashed forward, and placed the blade in front of her free hand.

"Ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly! That which names all things in nature, gathering at heat and war, beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south! Destructive Spell No 33, Shakkahou, Red Flame Cannon!" Rukia yelled, shooting a projectile in the shape of a blade, striking the soul in its chest.

"No! Lucrecia!" The soul yelled.

Ichigo on the other side did battle with the Hollows, mowing through the stragglers. Slashing left, then right. Rukia leaped forward, and attempted to stab the Hollow with her Soul Slayer. The soul evaded her slash, striking down from the air. Rukia landed with a defensive maneuver, avoiding the fall damage.

"Dance, Sleeve of White Snow!" Rukia shouted, activating her Soul Slayer. It gleamed with a white glow, gaining a long white ribbon at the hilt, and crystallizing. She stood a battle stance, and readied herself for the soul's attack.

The Soul lunged forth, and Rukia stepped back, and stabbed her soul slayer into the ground.

"First Dance, White Moon!" Rukia shouted, and a pillar of ice came from beneath the soul, crushing its Torso and freezing everything but his head and arms. The soul struggled, and tried to escape its icy prison. She stepped forward, pulling the blade from it's pace, and prepared to seal the soul.

"Lucrecia! Why?! _I am here to save you!_" The soul shouted.

* * *

**[Memory: Soul Society, Execution Tower, Rukia**

Rukia stand on the bridge of her imprisonment tower, watching two of the rebel soul reapers be struck down by her brother. A bright flash of light, and a figure flew down from the sky, to the bridge. Rukia looked up, and behind the sun's glare, she seen her savior, Ichigo.

"Rukia, I'm here to save you!" Ichigo shouted.

* * *

**[Kurakara City, Downtown, Rukia**

Rukia stood frozen in place from her memory. The soul swung from the left, slashing her left arm and torso. She fell back, and began to bleed rapidly. As she screamed, Ichigo slay the last of the Hollows around him, and flash stepped to her location, blocking the next strike that the soul attempted.

"Rukia! What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo protecting her with his soul slayer as a shield.

"Get the hell up!" He shouted.

Rukia's soul reaper robe's top layer had been shredded, and blood began to soak the white layer. She picked up her soul slayer, and assumed the battle position with one hand.

"Next Dance, White Ripple!" Rukia shouted, releasing a wave of ice energy. It raced through the soul severing it in half. The ice prison before shattered around it, and the remains of the soul fell to the ground.

Ichigo looked to Rukia, concerned.

"Rukia, are you okay?" He asked.

"It's not finished yet!" She said.

Rukia walked forward, and reversed her blade so it faced downward, and aimed if for the soul's head.

"Lucrecia, why must you do this to me?" The soul shouted, screaming in pain.

_Poor soul, I know not the volume of heart ache it's facing. _

Her blade stabbed downward, piercing its head section. The soul disintegrated into the air, and the area grew quiet.

"Rest peacefully. " Rukia said, falling to her knees from the wound, bleeding rapidly.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, taking off his top layer of his soul reaper robe. He placed if over her shoulders, and lifted her up.

"Ichigo…" She said, before closing her eyes.

* * *

**[Kurakara City, Ichigo's Room, Rukia**

Rukia tended to the last of her wounds with her kido healing arts, and pulled up the sleeve of her top soul reaper garment. Ichigo was already back in his body, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Everything okay, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The minor wounds should heal by morning. " Rukia replied.

Rukia stood and sat next to Ichigo on the side of his bed, and looked down to the floor. The top layer of her robe was still damaged from the attack and her skin where her wounds were visible. However it was as if the wounds were never there.

"That Hollow…no, that soul…" Rukia started.

"It called you 'Lucrecia'." Ichigo interrupted. "Maybe it mistook you for someone it knew?"

"Yes, but…" She replied.

Rukia held one hand to her mouth, as to think deeply.

"Why did you hesitate?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked down, and shook her head.

"Sorry. I don't know why…" She said to him.

"Fool! Don't say sorry. You did good out there." Ichigo complimented. "You've improved, too. I had never seen your Shikai-form of your Soul Slayer. It's pretty powerful."

Rukia looked up towards him, where his Tangerine eyes met with her midnight cobalt.

"I regained more of my spiritual energy before I left, and I made sure I'd be more use this time than a cheerleader." She replied.

Ichigo smiled, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"There's no person I'd rather work with. Even when you didn't have all your power back." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled back.

"Me either." Rukia replied.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 4. I think this one developed a little better. Anyway, looking forward to review, and such, as always.

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. Five: Absence of Love

Alright, so here's Chapter 5. It's been interesting, past few days. Still thinking a lot on how the story can develop. I am going to try to make it as long as possible, but I am unsure on how that'll go. So we'll see. Let the Ichiruki live on.

* * *

**[Dream: Soukyoku Hill "The Execution Site****",**** Ichigo**

Ichigo sat still, on his knees. His eyes were closed, as the area around him stays gray and lifeless. There was no sound, no win, no life, it was empty.

_Where am I?_

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, revealing the wasteland around him.

_So quiet. It's freakin' irritating._

Ichigo looked around, to the dead trees behind him, then to the cliffs ahead. There lie the Execution Site, the two pillars stood tall, and the Soukyoku was sealed in its position.

_Soukyoku…didn't I destroy the altar?..._

A light glimmer shot across the sky. Ichigo looked around, trying to find it. He looked to the execution site once more, seeing a group of people gathering. Ichigo's eyes widened, and he began running to the site. As he arrived, there were 6 of the Captains, lined up in proper formation. The lieutenants stood by their captains, however some were not there. The foot steps were almost silent. Some of the nearby spectators stood in awe as the Soukyoku roared.

"What's going on? Who's being executed?" Ichigo yelled, only to be ignored. The people around seemed to not be able to hear him.

"C'mon don't ignore !" Ichigo shouted, attempting once more.

Ichigo turned abruptly, to see six guards surrounding the 'prisoner'. Ichigo walked over behind them, and stood in the first ones way. The first one passed through him, as if he didn't exist.

_What the hell?_

As the second one passed through, the prisoner lifted their head. Ichigo's eyes widened with panic.

"Rukia!" He shouted, rushing up to here."Hey, c'mon Rukia! You can see me can't you?" He desperately tried.

Rukia continued to walk, wearing the customary white robe. She also had the red collar that prevented her from escaping very easily from the guards or her cell. It also sealed her spiritual pressure.

"Fool. You're wasting your time." A voice said. "She's can't see you!"

Ichigo looked around nervously, trying to find the voice.

"What do you want from me?!" Ichigo yelled.

"You!" The voice yelled. "I will kill you in time, Ichigo. Be patient. The show has only begun.

Ichigo turned around, to see Rukia being raised by the Spiritual bindings of the Altar. They stopped at the top, and there were voices heard shouting from the distance. Ichigo began to run to the altar, desperately trying to get there.

_Rukia!_

Ichigo began to tire quickly, and slow downed. He was stopped abruptly by a figure.

"Now, now! You wouldn't want to interrupt! Just watch, dumbass." The figure held his left arm in front of Ichigo.

Suddenly, the Soukyoku exploded into a rage of flames. A phoenix of fire, burning and scorching the air, rose from the ashes. The phoenix roared with a powerful noise, shaking the very ground. Rukia, from a distance, was contained by the stones. She closed her eyes, and swallowed.

"Get outta my way!" Ichigo yelled, taking a step forward. Instantly he was teleported. He was floating in the air, and he looked around with a panic, and was but a few feet from Rukia.

"What the he-" Ichigo started, only to be stopped by the figure.

The figure roughly grabbed Ichigo's head, and shoved it right in front of Rukia's.

"She's gonna die." The figure bluntly said. "And you can't do a thing!"

Ichigo struggled, but could not pull free. He watched as Rukia stood in front of the fire and the flames. Rukia did not speak, only thought.

"Rukia! I'm here, snap out of it you idiot!" Ichigo shouted to her face, as she was only inches away. He screamed, and reamed his heart. So fiercely that tears began to flow from his eyes, as he tried to grasp her shoulders, or embrace her, and his movements would go straight through. The evil figure behind laughed, hysterically.

"Rukia! No, I CAN save you!" Ichigo yelled once again. To no avail.

Tears ran down the cheeks of Rukia, as her heart was settled. She had her resolve and as almost ready. Her eyes glistened with the destructive glow of the Soukyoku flame.

"Goodbye, Ichigo…" Rukia said, quietly under her breath.

"Rukia! I'm right here dammit! Listen to me!" Ichigo struggled. The Soukyoku dashed forth, and went straight through him.

Rukia closed her eyes, as the Soukyoku passed through her. The brilliant light the Soukyoku emitted blinded the people around, as well as the figure and Ichigo. When the fire cleared, there was nothing. The very containment blocks of the altar were gone, as well as Rukia. Ichigo screamed with agony, as there wasn't even smoke or singing from the area. It was gone, she was gone. There were no more memories to be shared. The smiles would never be heard of again.

The voice, still laughing uncontrollably in the background, placed his arm on Ichigo's soldier.

"Tough. Girlfriends' dead now, and your friends are too. There ain't nothin' for you in this world, boy. Give up." The figure said.

Ichigo dropped to his knees, as the tears pour from his eyes, and he swiftly grasped Zangetsu's hilt, swinging at the figure. The figure evaded with a flash step, and reappeared a few feet away.

"I will consume you, Ichigo." The figure cackled, and drew a white Katana, matching it's white soul reaper robe. Ichigo pointed his sword forward, quivering with the pain of Rukia's Death. He held the hilt with all his might, and placed his free hand on the forearm holding the sword.

"Bank-" Ichigo started, only to be stopped.

Before Ichigo had finished, the figure had pierced through Ichigo's body, as the white blade stuck out from the other side. Zangetsu dropped to the ground, and blood poured from Ichigo's wound. The figure exploded out yet again, laughing hysterically. He began to pull the blade from Ichigo's chest, as Ichigo screamed.

"Hurts, doesn't it " The figure said. He pulled the blade to nearly 1/10th out of his body, then pushed it violently back into him, all the way to the guard. Ichigo shouted again, in the great agony.

"You're weak! You always were! You should know by now that you're nothing to me" The figure shouted, and began twisting the sword in a circle, causing more traumatic bleeding. Then swiftly removing the blade, Ichigo's vision blurred. His hearing grew dim.

_Rukia…forgive me…_

"You lose!" The figure said, thrusting the blade into Ichigo's head.

* * *

**[Kurakara City – Ichigo's Room, Ichigo**

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted,

Ichigo was breathing heavy, and sweating. He looked to his hand could see he was shaking with fear. Tears felt as if they passed on his eyes. He used the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face, and clear his eyes. His breathing soon returned to normal.

_Was it…all a dream?_

Ichigo rubbed his eyes once more, before letting his eyes adjust to the light in the room. The window was cracked open a little bit, with the shades wide open. The moonlight gleamed through the glass, and trailed across his bed. It continued on the floor, and up to the door on the closet. The closet door was about half open, and Rukia lay fast asleep. Her arm fell off from the mattress, and was hanging somewhat on the side.

_It was…too real. I couldn't escape, I could do anything. I…lost…again._

Ichigo stood up from the bed and walked to the front of the closet. He was off the side, avoiding the moonlight that was hitting Rukia's face.

_Rukia…I lost you again. I swore I wouldn't, but…why do I feel I always do?_

Ichigo gazed at Rukia's snow white skin, as it reacted nicely with the moonlight. Her pitch black hair drooped freely over her face, with grace.

_I've felt this way for a long time now. I can't control this thing inside me. It controls me. I often find myself being stopped by it, and I can't move. Then he forces me into a corner where I must release him for a moment. He's a lot stronger than I am. But he's not the real me._

Ichigo sighed, and leaned lightly against the door of the closet.

_I can't let him over take me.__ This power I feel inside me, it's dark. It's something I know that will consume me. I can't do it._

Ichigo looked towards Rukia once again, seeing her peacefully safe within his closet.

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispered, brushing his hand against her cheek. She yawned lightly in her sleep, and turned her head the lower into the pillow. Ichigo lowered his head, and stared at the floor.

_I won't hurt you._

* * *

**Kurakara City – School**** Roof****, Third Person**

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cheerfully yelled, hugging Rukia. "It's so good to have you back!"

"Thanks…Inoue-san." Rukia awkwardly said, patting her on the back.

Ishida and Chad also greeted her back from her absence. Rukia then sat down on her knees. They were all on the rooftop of the school, a normal place for Ichigo and his friends to have lunch. Most people in school considered it a 'loser's hangout', only the popular ones though.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, didn't you bring lunch?" Orihime asked, opening another plastic container. As Rukia looked inside, there lies a sandwich with various colors inside.

"Chocolate, peanut-butter with strawberry ham sandwich!" Orihime gleefully explained. "You'll love it, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia disturbed while looking at it, and gently laid her hand over the container.

"No thanks Inoue-san! I'm…er…watching my weight!" Rukia explained, nervously dodging the subject.

Ichigo scoffed as he heard that explanation. Rukia shot a dirty look back to Ichigo, making an expression to keep quiet.

"Hey, Ino- I mean, Orihime-chan, where is Tatsuki-san?" Ichigo blatantly asked.

"She's not feeling well. I don't understand though, she wasn't sick last night when I cooked dinner…but after she wasn't well." Orihime puzzled.

The group continued to talk amongst each other, as Ichigo sat silently. He lied within deep thought of his dreams over the pas few days. While everyone basked in happiness, there was a great deal of uneasiness in Ichigo.

* * *

**Kurakara City – School,**** Ichigo**

The sun setting threw an orange glow over the school, and made the glass on the building shimmer with a brilliant glow. It was 4pm, and the bell just rung for the students. Not much later, a flood of students came out of the front doors, chattering the same as usual.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called out.

Rukia and Ichigo turned around, just before walking away from the gates of the school.

"Tatsuki isn't here, do you want to walk home with me today?" Orihime asked cheerfully.

Rukia looked back to Ichigo, as her hair flew gently with the breeze, and then rested on her shoulders as she smiled. Her eyes glistened from the orange glow, almost as bright as Ichigo's hair. Ichigo and Rukia only had eye contact for a mere moment, but it was more warming than before.

"Kuchiki-san! Let's go!" Orihime happily exclaimed. Inoue smiled, and grabbed Rukia's arm, Rukia was jerked around, waving back.

"I'll meet you at home then, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo waved, staring back at them.

_Friends. They're there for you, aren't they?_

Ichigo threw his bag over his back and went on walking to the east.

_The one from my dreams…he told me that they would __**all**__ go away. Not that I believe him, but…it's almost happened __before. The__ darkness is only growing stronger with me. I fee like I'll be overpowered, just like before. __When I was fighting Byakuya – even with Bankai, I couldn't move, when __**he **__tried to take over. _

Ichigo sighed, and looked back at the sun.

* * *

**Kurakara City – Streets**** , Third Person**

Drops of cream dripped down the cones of the ice cream Rukia and Orihime had. They had stopped by a near ice cream parlor. Rukia and Orihime walked down the streets of the scarlet sky, onto her house. The two sat down on some steps nearby, watching the sunset.

"Are you happy to be back, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked, taking a lick of her ice cream.

Rukia looked down to the vanilla ice cream scoop, awkwardly placed on the cone. She leaned hear head on her other arm, and watched it shine.

"It's good to be back. Though…" Rukia said. Orihime frowned.

"Though what? You have everything here! We all missed you a ton Kuchiki-san!" Orihime explained. "Especially Ichigo, he's always so gloomy and depressed when you aren't around" She finished, doing an imitation of Ichigo's 'normal face'.

Rukia giggled lightly, and took another taste of her ice cream. Orihime anxiously ate her ice cream, stopping from the constant brain freeze.

"Did Ichigo really feel that bad?" Rukia asked. Orihime stopped, looking down to the concrete below.

"Kuchiki-san…" Orihime started. "Ever since he met you, he's been a different person. He's actually…happy, and every time he's around you, he has this aura. Like he can do anything."

"I don't think I really mean that much, we're just…" Rukia started to speak, and Orihime looked as if she was going to cry.

"Kuchiki-san." Orihime cut her off. Making eye contact with Rukia. "You're his **Special** person."

Rukia blushed at first, then nervously shook her head.

"N-No, it's not like that, Inoue, really…" Rukia explained.

"You're special to him. You're the only one that I've ever seen make Ichigo cheer up like that…You're smart, beautiful, and he really likes you..." Orihime murmured.

"Inoue-san…" Rukia nervously said.

"I was…no, I am jealous of you, Kuchiki-san. When you first left…" Orihime whispered.

* * *

**[Memory:Kuarakara City, - Steps near park, Orihime**

_I think I noticed when everyone acted like you didn't exist, Kuchiki-__san. I__ was…walking home with Ichigo, only a little after you left. He wasn't well…he look like he had been hurt. Not just his body…his heart._

"I didn't think…you could see us." Ichigo started. "When did it start?"

"It happened after that stuff with my brother." Orihime smiled. "But I'm happy it happened…I hope he's okay on the other side. I wonder if Kuchiki-san is happy…she must have family and friends."

Ichigo shook his head with a sad expression. It was like a still frame, he didn't even seem to breathe.

"I've got to bring her back." Ichigo said.

"But…if she's happy, then isn't that…" Orihime asked.

"No…she's going to be killed. I don't know when, it could be anytime. "

Orihime stood up, and faced Ichigo.

"I know what you'll say next" Orihime started, doing an impression of Ichigo. "_Whatever she has over there, family or whatever, as long as she is alive, she'll see them someday__ Once your dead, it's all over._"

Orihime smiled, folding her arms.

"But your mind is set, isn't it Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said.

Ichigo sighed, and clenched a fist.

"She definitely…was here." Ichigo replied.

_I know when he was thinking of you. __Since you left. He was always tired, and never really happy. It was sad to see, Kuchiki-san._

"There is a place for her." Ichigo started. "She belongs right here."

* * *

**[Kurakara City – Streets ****, Rukia**

"That's what he said to me, that day. From then…I…" Orihime could feel tears building up, but she swallowed her pain, and held her posture. "I knew he loved you. Very much…you're everything I'm not…"

Rukia had her arms folded, over her knees, with her face buried.

"Inoue-san…" Rukia relied. "…he really said that?"

Orihime feigned a smile back, drying her tears, and looked to Rukia.

"He did…even on the way to Soul Society, all he ever thought about was saving you. He never stopped." Orihime stated.

Rukia frowned under her arms, and didn't know what to say.

_Fool. Damned fool…I…told him to not…and then when I left…I kicked him, but…he still…_

"I'm sorry, Ino-" Rukia started.

"No! Don't! Kuchiki-san, I didn't tell you all that stuff so you could feel sorry for me! I'm not mad or anything…" Orihime started. "I'm just…jealous."

* * *

That's it for chapter 5. It's actually the longest chapter. And the whole beginning dream took a lot more then I thought I would, so that's probably why the other events pushed this chap pretty long. Anyway, I'm happy to see everyone's reviews ands tuff, I appreciate it. Or else I guess I wouldn't know if it was good or bad. Lol, anyway, hope to see more. 


	6. Six: Hollow Inside

Here's Chapter 6. Not much else to say, other then thanks for reading! Hope to see everyone continue reading.

* * *

**[Soul Society – Assignment Office**

"Officer Abarai, I have the report you requested. However, some fields were classified because you did not present a Captain's Permission to view his crew." The Receptionist said.

Renji had been waiting in the room for a report he ordered on Rukia Kuchiki. He has this privilege in being a Lieutenant, though considering it is another squad, he cannot see many of the other details. Renji scanned the report thoroughly, however it only revealed the most basic information, and it did not offer soul communicator tracking or current coordinates, or current mission and status.

"Kurakara. Bah, fool. I knew it!" Renji said to himself. The clerk looked to him with curiosity.

* * *

**[Kurakara City – Kurosaki Clinic, Rukia**The night was quiet, and clouds covered parts of twilit moon above. Nothing was to be heard, except a Shadow stepping across the buildings. Stepping, and hopping, the corners of buildings, being near silent, but the light sound of the landing, and the next jump. The figure landed and stopped on the Kurosaki Clinic roof, lightly stepping onto the shingles, and stopped at the window to Ichigo's room. 

Rukia looked through the window, to see Ichigo fast asleep, facing the other way. Her fingers felt around the window's lip, and she almost pulled on it to open it, but stopped. She let her hand fall to the side, and soon after sat next to the window. She sat and gazed back at the city.

_It's late._

The city ahead was full of lights, shining of different colors. The bigger buildings had small towers that shot out a bright red light. The street lamps lit the streets from a distance, but it all remained a in a blur. Rukia closed her eyes and ran her hand down one side of her face. She let out a sigh as she collected her thoughts.

_I don't know what to make of this all. It was hard just to get here…and I want to leave now. I've done enough here. __Perhaps it was selfish of me to think that I was wanted here._

Rukia buried her face in her arms, as they rested on her knees. The air was cold that night, and a breeze blew once a great while. It could be heard whistling through thereby trees, like a swooping noise.

_My resolve has never been weaker. I'm fading and getting weaker as I go. I hadn't felt this empty since I…was in Soul Society. Not since I was imprisoned…except now I hav__e no resolve. _

Rukia pulled the square, silver device from her shirt, and seen that it was well over 3am. She closed the device, and put it away. She let out a quiet sigh under her breath, and closed her eyes again. She had still been dressed in the standard school uniform. The new Memory Altering Soul device was working well, and restored the memories of the previous events before Soul Society.

_Nobody. Nobody __knows__ how I really __feel. __I've not relied on anyone since…Kaien…but I failed him. I killed him…he wouldn't have died in such a way if not for me. Since then I have done nothing but been independent. I should be able to stand by myself. I didn't need anyone before, but…_

Rukia clenched part of her dress as her thoughts began to torture her.

_What Ichigo said to Inoue…'__**There is a place for her. She **__**belongs**_ _**right here.' **__Belonging…I don't belong in Soul Society. I was in the way, and I let Kaien die. _

Rukia gazed onto the city lights once more. It was strange on how a big city everything is so incredibly calm. Despite there probably being numerous people up at the hour. As she stared, her eyes began to glisten, and fill with sorrow.

_And I don't belong here. I came here, and committed a serious crime…then I threw my job on Ichigo. Took refuge in his house, and we worked together for what seemed to be such a short time…_

Rukia felt a tear escape her eye as her thoughts continued.

_Then I tried going back. He should've died that day…and I left him there. I kicked his hand away…I'll never forget the look on his face. He looked as if I was a lie. As if everything we've __ever done together never was__. I don't belong here_

Rukia could feel tears beginning to run more freely, despite trying to hold it in.

_Ichigo…you fool...You fool…I told you not to follow me. And Ichigo…knowing him…he gathered up what he could, and he came to Seireiti. He stopped my execution. After what I had d__one__…and now, I have no str__ength left. I feel less__ strong as time passes. I never use to cry like this._

Rukia dried her eyes, and shook her head with frustration. The end was filled with her sorrows, and her slender hands cold, from the breeze of cool air.

_I'm not the person I was. I wish I never came here…I had no regrets, no worries…no debts. _

Rukia stood up, and opened the window gently, as to not wake Ichigo. She made no noise as she stepped in, except for the unavoidable sound of closing the window. She stood frozen in her place, looking around in the room. Her eyes had already adjusted, so most things were pretty visible, with the help of the moonlight. Her eyes wandered to the bed ahead.

_Fool…you follow me, save me, get hurt for me. I'm not worth it, you damned fool._

She walked over to the bed and looked down to the orange haired vigilante of Soul Society. Rukia could feel tears began to build again, but she held them in. She walked around the bed, to her bed in the closet. She looked back once more to see Ichigo's face. He was sweating, and she could feel a terror growing inside of him, as he began to quiver lightly.

"N-N…no…." Ichigo murmured under his breath, as he struggled in his dream.

Ichigo began to grip the side of the bed rather roughly, and started to move more actively. His breathing rate increased, and started to awaken.

"No!" Ichigo said, awaking violently. His iris glowed frighteningly in the night, in a dangerous yellow. Rukia's eyes widened as she seen it glow, then dissolve into the brown it normally was.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?" Rukia went to him, grabbing his left arm. Ichigo was too frightened to immediately respond, and was still in a daze as he panted heavily. The pain was still strongly instilled in his heart.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, answer me!" Rukia asked him, turning him to her.

Ichigo began to calm. As his vision cleared, he could only see Rukia's navy eyes shining from the moon. He gazed into them, unmoving. Everything was in a traverse whirlwind.

"Ichigo…what's going on?" Rukia asked once more. She had rarely looked to him with such an expression.

"It…I…" Ichigo started, still somewhat shaken. "I…keep losin'!"

_Nightmares?...They must be unimaginable to make him react in such a way…_

"What happened?" Rukia asked. Ichigo removed the covers and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He rubbed his eyes and face once more, calming down. He swallowed, releasing his tightly gripped throat.

"I lose. To someone…far stronger then me. He keeps going after people…that I care about. Everytime freakin' time he kills them, and then he kills me…" Ichigo explained. "I've felt this way before…"

_His soul pressure feels rough, and dark. __Its__ aura __is…evil…I can see the fear in his eyes._

"Ichigo…" Rukia said.

* * *

**[Kurakara City – Urahara General Store, Rukia**

"I see." Urahara started. "There are never any heart-warming stories with you two!" He said, fanning himself.

Rukia almost blushed, confused as what to think of that.

"That is very strange. His pupils, they glowed with a yellow, you say?" He asked Rukia.

"Yes…only for a moment." She replied.

Urahara fanned himself quietly, as he was deep in thought.

"I see…so it is as I thought. Miss Rukia-san, have you ever heard of the Vizard?" Urahara asked.

Rukia shook her head, and took a sip of the tea in front of her.

"The Vizards…are people who have Hollows _inside_ them. But, they've conquered the inner-Hollow because of its tenacious effects it has on a persons psyche." He bluntly explained.

_A hollow? But…_

"Ichigo got dangerously close to becoming a Hollow, when we were training. I warned young Kurosaki of the risks…but at the time he was _very_ determined to go save you from your imprisonment." He explained. "I was very concerned with this when I felt such a dark soul pressure within. It's not very easy to control – and it will hinder his physical and soul slayer's abilities over time."

Rukia took the last of her cup, and looked back to Urahara.

"What can we do for him?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing." He replied. Rukia's eyes widened from his answer.

"Nothing? At all?" Rukia asked, putting the cup down.

Urahara shook his head, and called out for Ururu. He then looked back to Rukia, and sighed.

"I share the same fate as Ichigo." He stated, Rukia looked to him almost surprised. "Despite using the same technique to reach Bankai, I also have the curse of having a Hollow spirit within."

Ururu came, and bowed before Urahara. She handed him his cane in one arm, and poured more tea for Rukia. The tea kettle almost comedicly resembled the hat that Urahara wears.

"I have not actually found a successful way to conquer such a curse. It's different for everyone possessing such a condition." Urahara stated. "The Hollow gains power when a soul reaper uses his or her Shikai and Bankai powers. What happens basically is that The Hollow will overpower the soul slayer's 'essence' and become the source of power. The closer the user is to death, the stronger Hollow's ability to interfere with the host's body."

"Then it's best he not fight?" Rukia asked. Urahara shrugged and then shook his head.

"It's not really well known, and I can't give you answers to everything on it. It's a much more complex thing to understand, no less fix." He replied.

_What for? Why is he like this? Because he is a human?_

"I hate to be the one to break such depressing news to you. I was aware this would happen eventually." He started."If young Kurosaki does not conquer the evil within, he will become a Hollow."

Rukia was heated with anger, as she slammed the cup down.

"Why did you _allow_ him to contract a Hollow, Urahara? What were you thinking?" Rukia hissed.

Urahara snapped the fan closed.

"I was not aware the situation would get worse. I was only helping Ichigo with the _task at hand_. He wanted to save you from your execution, and the Hollow would not have consumed him. It was the fastest way to assume power to intercept the event. After that, I'd assumed he would have no further place in battles. He did not state he wanted 'permanent' strength. With the rise of the Bount's, he used more power than I expected him to. He is ultimately going to be consumed unless he stops fighting." Urahara stated.

_Because of me?_

Rukia clenched a fist, and grit her teeth to hear such things.

_Again…_

"I'm truly sorry. But it was the only way, and if not for the tactic we used, you would not be here, Miss Rukia-san." Urahara said, lowering his hat. "Ichigo came to me with quite a passion…"

* * *

**[Memory: Urahara General Store, Urahara**

"In ten days, can I get stronger?" Ichigo asked, as he sat in bandages from the previous night's fight.

"Of course!" Urahara said, almost with a cheerful step. "…if you desire **from the bottom of your heart** to Kuchiki-san."Ichigo sat silently, gazing at the floor, in his own world of thought.

"The power of love is stronger than steel." Urahara bluntly said, turning towards Ichigo. "Leave your doubts and hesitation in the gutter."

Urahara raised his head, and made eye-contact with Ichigo.

"For ten days, can you handle a life-or-death situation with me?" Urahara questioned, as Ichigo rubbed his head.

"You have to ask?" Ichigo replied. Urahara smiled in response. The feline entity Youruichi sat at the door way, playfully moving its tail about.

"When she was here…I felt as the rain had stopped." Ichigo murmured.

* * *

**[Urahara General Store, Rukia**

Urahara finished his story, fanning himself as he sat silently.

"I couldn't let such a thing happen. Love is the essence of life, and for to be abused so would be a crime." Urahara stated. Rukia sat silently, almost appearing to be blushing, yet annoyed at the stigma of the situation.

_This is almost humiliating. That fool must've sulked to everyone. _

"After all, if I had…that would be going against everything I believe in." Urahara continued, as he looked back at the door. "Right, Youruichi-san?" The midnight black cat waved its tail around as if amused, staring at Urahara.

"Miss Kuchiki." The girl said, opening the door. "Your order is complete."

Ururu placed the sealed box near her, and pulled the small tablet from her pocket. The young girl began tot ally up the costs. The box was labeled 'Soul Society Mission Ops: Uniform service."

"Ururu, please waive the cost of this order." Urahara said, waving his hand. "This will be of courtesy "

The young girl tore the page, and placed it into her pocket, and bowed to Urahara.

"Urahara, that's not necessary-"Rukia started, with a concerned expression.

"No, no, Miss Rukia. I'm glad to see you back here in the real world." Urahara said, lowering his hat. "There are much bigger concerns on your mind. Ichigo needs you more than ever."

* * *

This chapter was a little on the different side. Was very quiet, and I'm grabbin' more characters perspectives as I go.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	7. Seven: Together

Well, I had ideas for this before hand, but I'm changin' stuff up a bit. The last chapter was mostly of development of the future story, so this chapter will progress a little, romantically and plot wise. We'll see how it turns out.

I've also thought of a sequel, but a normal Adventure/Action fic. Rather just like this is the starting point for an alternate universe type story. Or I dunno. Yeah, whatever. The chapter, I'm sure you're waiting on.

* * *

**[Karakura City – Ichigo's Roof, Third Person**

Ichigo stared up into the sky above. It was the sunset. The scarlet glare shot through the trees, like something trying to escape from it's prison. The sun was truly shining with a radiance of no other this evening. The rest of the city lie below it's glow. Everything metal close by, reflected a light like never before. The chain to Ichigo's wallet shined brilliantly, just as the nearby windows. The sound of rattling came from the nearby window, as a figure came onto the roof. Jumping up, Rukia stood next to him where he was sitting.

"It's started." Rukia began.

"What has?" Ichigo asked with a calm aura.

"The sun's rather bright tonight, don't you think?" She asked.

Ichigo looked around to him to see a very strange glow.

"In the atmosphere...there are spirit particles. With the upcoming war, there is a great gathering from both sides from this town. Though they are invisible, they are very similar to Dark Energy. You cannot see it, yet it warps the area surrounding it. But that's not the case." Rukia continued.

She sat down next to him, resting her arms on her knees.

"These particles actually create somewhat of a fog. Very faint, but the small glare that it's receiving is no longer there. It's also why there might be slightly warmer temperatures as of recently. It also may be why you've felt your Spiritual pressure's endurance is lower. The area is not near as nurturing as Soul Society" She finished.

Ichigo looked to the sun, as it still shined over it's peak. The nearby mountains, though small, began to eclipse the sun's light.

"How long do you think we have, Rukia?" He asked.

Rukia looked down, and her eyes grew heavy with thought.

"Soul Society has provided me with the information that we have until Winter. Sooner or later. There is no definite date nor answer." Rukia said gently under her breath. "There's only about a little over 3 months."

Ichigo sighed, while watching the sun set completely over the mountain top. Right before it left, it glares an amazingly sharp red glow, lasting only for a few seconds. The sky grew darker as time passed, giving the sky it's amethyst shine.

"Ichigo." Rukia asked, while looking up to the sky."The dark inside you...how are you doing against it?"

"I'm not." Ichigo shook his head. "I'm avoiding sleep of what I can. It's beginning to manifest my thoughts, my control..."

Rukia looked to him from the side of her eye. Gazing, gracefully yet secretly.

"I talked to Urahara-san today." Rukia explained. Ichigo looked to her, making eye contact."He told me that..."

"A Hollow." Ichigo cut her off. "It's inside me."

Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Urahara said to beat it, you have to conquer it. However..."Rukia said. "...it's different for everyone."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, which almost went unnoticed.

"Every time I use my Bankai...no, anytime I use Zangetsu at all." Ichigo admitted. "He taunts me. I feel him growing stronger. He can stop me from moving completely, and take over, with no fear."

Rukia lifted her eyes, to reveal the dark of the night grow thicker then it was but a moment ago.

"We have work to do Ichigo." Rukia whispered, with a gentle voice. "And with Aizen's rebellion soon coming, we need you to be able to fight."

Ichigo slammed his right hand against the roof's shingles, making a thick, blunt sound.

"It's useless. I can't fight _right now_, much less against a monstrous power like that." Ichigo replied."I couldn't do anything to him in Soul Society, and he's stronger!? And now I cannot even break in to the level I was at when I was in Soul Soc-"

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo stopped. Rukia stood from her position, looking down upon him. Her eyes filled with passion, strength. Even though it was dark, Ichigo could see her glowing in front of him.

"You're not this weak. _We_ will find a solution through it. Together we'll make sure nothing gets in the way of our duty." Rukia said, straightforward. She looked into his eyes, and they had lost the luster they once burned brightly with. "Wherever this dark feeling may lead..."

Ichigo eyes widened, and he almost gasped with surprise, as he heard Rukia speak.

"I will follow." Rukia explained. "Because you are not the kind of person who would give up so easily. Whatever it may be that faces you...destroy it. Move forward. Because that's the kind of person you are."

Ichigo remained breathless, speechless.

"I'm right behind you. And I won't give up!" Rukia exclaimed.

* * *

**[Karakura City – Ichigo's Room, Third Person**

Ichigo knocked on the closet door, calling out to Rukia.

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo called. He could hear ruffling inside. He raised an eyebrow to it, curiously knocking again. The door swiftly opened, before he could finished knocking. Rukia leaped out, casually dressed.

"New clothes?" Ichigo looked to her, puzzled.

She wore a navy pullover, with tiny white rose stems on the forearms, and a small pin on the left wristband. She also wore a a pair of tan pants, extending just past the knee. Rukia looked to her arms, and then to her legs.

"Yes but..." Rukia started, with a serious expression. She looked up to Ichigo, asking. "Does it look good?" Rukia continued. "I'm not much of a pants person, but I figured since it was under operations funding I could try it out..."

Ichigo looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't pay attention to that stuff. Why did you need new clothes anyway?"

"Because" Rukia began, folding her arms."I'm going to be here for awhile. It's not a good thing that your sisters clothes disappear and reappear in the laundry. I only have the school uniform and pajamas otherwise."

Ichigo shrugged, glancing back at Rukia. The pin on her left sleeve caught his eye, and he raised an eyebrow at it.

"What the hell is that? A Rabbit?" He asked cynically.

Rukia frowned angrily. "It's Chappy!" She exclaimed. She pinched the pin, and showed it closely to Ichigo. "It was cutest thing in the catalog from Soul Society. We need all the help we can get."

Rukia animated the small pin to nod, while imitating a playful voice, yet still retaining the serious expression. "_Dat's wight!"_ Ichigo was startled with confusion.

"You hold such a serious expression, and say stuff like that." Ichigo started. "No one ever sees it comin'."

Rukia glared back, but didn't reply.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Ichigo asked, seeming to have forgot.

"No. Soul's nor the faux bodies ever grow hungry." She replied.

"No, then?" Ichigo asked.

"I wouldn't mind something to eat, though." Rukia said, delving her hands into the pockets sewn on the sweater."

"Alright, then I'll bring you a plate." Ichigo shrugged, and began walking towards the door.

"Wait." Rukia stopped him, and he looked back. "Is it okay if I eat with you and your family?" She asked. Almost regretting halfway through saying it.

"Eat with us? I don't think they'd approve of me inviting the girl who lives in my closet to dinner." He started. "Besides, they'll just act stupid in _that way_."

Rukia walked to the window, and leaped up on the windowsill.

"You're right. But if I'm someone else, who just happens to be passing by, they shouldn't know about it." Rukia said, leaping out. Ichigo panicked, and ran to the window.

"What?!" Ichigo yelled, as she walked on the roof.

Rukia looked back, and smiled. "Five minutes. Answer the door."

* * *

**[ Downstairs, 5 minutes later..., Third Person**

"Dad." Ichigo started, with a reluctant voice. "I'm having a friend over tonight, so save another pla-"

"ICHIGO!" He yelled, thumbs upping Ichigo as Ichigo blankly looked at him. "Is it a GIRL?!"

Yuzu clapped in the background once, and cheerfully laughed. "Ichigo is inviting a girl to dinner with us?"

"Our little Ichigo is taking interest in-" Isshin began, only to be punched in the face.

"It ain't like that." Ichigo said, blatantly responding. No sooner than he finished, did the doorbell ring. Ichigo sighed. "More trouble than it's worth..."

As he turned the doorknob, it revealed his 'guest' for dinner. She walked in, and embraced Ichigo with a hug. He blushed lightly at first.

"Rukia." He said quietly to her. His siblings and father looked attentively as the guest made her appearance.

She bowed before them, as they introduced themselves.

"And what's your name?" Isshin anxiously asked the petite guest.

"Ruki. My names Kuchi Ruki." She happily said, with the usual facade voice that she used often.

* * *

**[Later at the table..., Third Person**

The Kurosaki family ate the freshly prepared dinner, along with their guest, 'Ruki'. They continued a conversation, everyone except Ichigo. He quietly sat and ate.

"Oi! It's so different to see Ichigo bring home a girl!" Yuzu started. "Tatsuki-chan was the only one for awhile there, and..."

Rukia almost dropped her fork as she heard Yuzu speak, and then regained composure.

"Oh, is that so?" Rukia played off.

Ichigo glared at Rukia as she drew it out.

"Tatsuki-chan doesn't count." Karin stated. "She's too much woman for Ichigo. He couldn't control her."

Rukia laughed playfully at the sisters Kurosaki continued.

"So, Ruki-chan, how is yours and Ichigo's relationship going?" Isshin asked, as he put his chopsticks aside.

Ichigo stood from his chair, and snapped.

"What kind of question is that?!" He yelled.

Isshin nobly rose from his seat, and looked Ichigo eye to eye.

"It's a father's duty to wat-" Isshin started, only to be cut short by Ichigo's fist once again. Isshin rose again, playfully taunting Ichigo. "Don't deny it, Son! Be it true you must be together with her, love, live, flourish!" He announced with hope filled in his eyes.

Yuzu attempted to calm the two Kurosaki's, to no avail as they quarreled over the usual nonsense. Rukia laughed lightly, covering her mouth. Karin looked to Rukia with a suspicious gaze, as she placed the bowl on the table.

* * *

**[Later, at the door, Third Person**

"I must be on my way." Rukia said. "The food was good!"

"It was nice having you, Ruki-chan! I hope to see you again very soon!" Isshin exclaimed, thumbs upping Rukia. She nervously laughed in response.

"Hey, I'll walk you out." Ichigo stated, yet in an unexcited tone.

Isshin joyfully snickered as Ichigo walked to the door, and lightly hit Ichigo on the arm. Ichigo looked back, only to his father animating a kissing form. "Don't be afraid to put a little tongue in it!" Isshin exclaimed only to be acquainted by the annual fist.

"Dumb ass!" He yelled in response, closing the door behind him.

Ichigo walked down a ways, around the corner where Rukia lay against the building's side. She quietly waited, with her eyes closed and her arms folded.

"I'm right here." She said, almost surprising Ichigo.

Ichigo had somewhat of an angry expression, as he tucked his hands in his pocket.

"Did you eat good?" He asked Rukia, bluntly.

"Yeah." Rukia nodded happily. "Your family's...unique."

Ichigo walked and leaned against the wall, standing next to her.

"Sorry about that." He murmured, gritting his teeth with a slight anger.

"Ichigo." Rukia said quietly to him. "I enjoyed it. I wanted to meet your family properly." She replied to him, with the same serious expression she always had.

"They're anything but proper." Ichigo said, looking to the ground.

Rukia walked forward a few steps, and stretched widely in the moonlight. Ichigo gazed at Rukia, and how her hair brilliantly shined.

"Ichigo." She said, looking back to him, making eye contact. Rukia seemed to almost blush afterwards to find that he was looking toward her.

"Yeah?" He asked, as they both still were locked in eye contact. Rukia couldn't be seen in the dark to be glowing a dim red, but inside she was.

"N-nothing." She replied, looking away nervously.

* * *

**[Soul Society – Ukitake's Residence, Ukitake**

The breeze blew gently, brushing against the grass and trees around. The great moon above, glowed with a bright shine, lighting the ground and area. The field itself was a small area that was given to fabled 13th division captain. In the middle of the field, a small structure stood. Inside, the smell of incense waved away with the wind. Jushiro took a drink from the small, traditional tea cup.

_Three Months. That's what the Investigations Division has stood on. All soul reapers dispatched should have been notified by now.  
_

Jushiro placed the cup on the table, and opened his eyes. A whir of the air sounded, as a figure flash stepped nearby. The figure stood next to the open structure, windowless.

"You requested my presence, Captain Ukitake?" Toushiro asked.

Jushiro smiled, and stood to greet him.

"Captain Histugaya!" Jushiro happily exclaimed, pulling a tray of candy treats from his sleeve. Toushiro held the tray with a bewildered expression. Toushiro placed the tray on the wood floor, and sat with Jushiro.

"I've been reading many of the reports that Aizen was researching." Jushiro explained, as Toushiro took a sip of the tea in the tea cups. "I've found some startling results." Toushiro placed the cup down and looked to Jushiro attentively.

"Aizen was researching information on an old Emblem called the King's Key." Jushiro explained. "However, considering the King's Key's location is only known by the 1st Division Captain, he also was looking into the King's Key's creation. Which causes me to believe he desires to create one himself."

Toushiro's eyes widened to Jushiro's findings.

"The King's Key? Why does he want that?" Toushiro asked.

Jushiro sighed, and looked out to the fields. "I believe he seeks to overthrow the King."

* * *

This chapter was fun to write, for the most part. I guess maybe I wanted to blend Rukia's character a little more, considering I've only written the emotional, unmasked, personal side of her. Other than that, I'm still developing as I go. Things look good in chapters to come. There will be some interesting bits as it goes on, and I hope that everyone continues to read! 

Thanks reading, please Read and Review!


	8. Eight: The Autumn Strawberry

8th Chapter. I wanted to get more connections with Ichigo and Rukia's personal side, and emphasize how well they can understand each other, and help each other out in tough situations.

Thanks for everyone reviewing the last chapter (all 2 or 3 of you) lol. Anyway, here we go.

* * *

**[Dream: Rukia**

Blood spattered upon Rukia's cheek, as her eyes were horrified by the sight. The weight on her soul slayer went unnoticed. The only thing to be felt, the only thing to be seen, was blood. Time was frozen solid as Rukia could do nothing. Not even breathe. She knew what happened, but it did not fully register with her. Not immediately. She could feel blood running down her hands, and the guard of the blade as she stood there. Soon, tears accompanied the blood splatters on her cheek.

"Captain…Thank you, for letting me fight for my honor. For Miyako." The dying man said, as Rukia's blade quivered, struggling to hold his body up.

"K-Kaien-dono…" She frightfully said.

Captain Ukitake watched with despair, as he continued to cough blood himself from his sickness. The body moved, embracing Rukia.

"Kaien…you didn't…do it on purpose, did you?" Rukia asked, with a frightened voice.

"Kuchiki…You were in great danger because of me, because of my selfishness." Kaien said, summoning the strength and breath for a few more words. "I'm sorry, Kuchiki. It's been rough for you." Kaien murmured. "Thanks to you, my heart can rest in peace, here…"

Rukia embraced him back, but she could not move otherwise. She gasped for air, and began to cry in agony. Kaien's grip gave way, and it was apparent he had passed on. Rukia could no longer feel the faint heartbeat.

_Don't give me thanks. That's not what I deserve from you. _

Rukia collapsed; her arm could no longer hold the weight of the body. She still sat under the corpse of Kaien, crying out. It began to rain, but that day, it seemed to rain especially hard in one spot. Or so it felt to Rukia.

* * *

**[Kurakara City – On top of the High School, Rukia**

_The only person I saved that day was…_

"Myself." Rukia whispered to herself, staring onto the city. The roof of the school was a good place to let things go. On top, there was a safety fence, and the rods of this fence got in the way of her view, but it was not the view that kept her mind captive. Rukia was caught in her deep thoughts, only to be awakened by a familiar voice.

"Rukia." The man questioned, making his appearance over the corner. Rukia greeted him with closed eyes, and a voice that was unsurprised to see him.

"Renji." Rukia replied. There was sadness in her voice, as she spoke.

Renji walked in front of her, attempting to grab her attention. Her eyes remained closed. He stared with his usual face, and the detailed tattoo's that connected with his eyebrows. His red hair was tied back like he always had it.

"What's wrong with you?" Renji asked, but Rukia remained silent, with her eyes shut calmly.

"I'm talkin' to you, Rukia!" Renji yelled, frustrated. Rukia opened her eyes, only to release a shine less stare. Emptiness and loneliness, they destroyed what once was a beautiful cobalt glow.

"W-Wait, Rukia, you don't need to-"Renji began.

"Leave." Rukia blatantly stated, with a quiver in her voice. "Leave now." She had grown cold since the incident with Kaien, but still was very sensitive on the deep wounds of her heart. Renji revolted and stood erect, angrily.

"Why should I have to? I came here to talk to you, and this is how you react?" He argued. Sweat drops trickled from his forehead, as his frustration flared.

"I'm not going back, if that's what you're here for." Rukia replied. Renji gritted his teeth in response. He took a breath and shook his head. His eyes crept to Rukia's, dead on hers.

"You don't look like you're doing that good here." Renji replied. Rukia gripped the side of her skirt, as her rage built.

"That's not it." Rukia said, facing away from him. She faced herself towards the town, beholding east Kurakara.

Renji stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder, demanding her to turn around. Rukia's body was jerked around lightly as he shook her, trying to break her from the haze.

"Rukia. This place isn't doing you any good. Why not come back home?" Renji abruptly asked, concerned. Rukia threw his hand away from her and turned around, facing him.

"I _am_ home." Rukia stated. Renji scoffed in reply, cocking his head to the right. The smug attitude he had every time he heard something he found stupid.

"You're here on a mission, to destroy opposing hollows for the allotted time. You're not here forever, what makes you think this is home?" Renji reasoned. Rukia retained her normal solemn expression, and it was growing to an angry one. "You belong in Soul Society. Don't you remember how hard we worked together to get there?" Renji continued.

"I don't belong there." Rukia replied, straightforward. Her eyes were as sharp as her words.

"You were installed into the Kuchiki Clan." Renji shouted. "That is not only an honor, but an incredibly rare privilege! Have you no grat-"

"I don't belong there." Rukia responded. "I am not a Kuchiki. I only _inherited_ such a noble name."

Renji grimaced, and leaned against the nearby building, shutting his eyes.

"And what are you then? A Kuro-whatever now?" Renji mocked, with a taunting voice.

Rukia belted him swiftly, catching him off guard. Renji gasped for his first breath, and crossly glared back at Rukia. He tried to speak, but couldn't immediately.

"Don't be so reckless with your words, Renji!" She yelled back. "I didn't have a home in Rukongai. I didn't belong in the home in inner Seireiti." She lowered her voice, as her heart grew gloomy. "This is the only place that's home to me. You want to take that away?"

Renji watched with astonishment. He let out a deep sigh, and silently kept to himself for a moment. Renji quickly noticed that this was much more serious than the usual squabble they had accustomed to engage in.

"Rukia." Renji replied. "Is it because Ichigo looks like **him**?" Renji asked.

"Never accuse me to stay here because of what happened in the past!" Rukia blazed back, infuriated.

Renji snarled in reply and began walking away.

"Rukia." He asked, looking up to the sky. Rukia watched him steadily from the side of her eye.

"You miss a friendship you lost." Renji murmured. "But that's no reason to lose ones that you have." Renji said quietly before leaping off, over the fence and buildings. Rukia turned back to his direction, as he leaped away. Rukia held a tightly closed fist, as the red haired Soul Reaper left with such a comment.

"Ichigo…" She said to herself. "…is not a replacement."

* * *

**[Kurakara City – Ichigo's Room, Rukia**

Rukia tied the bag with a knot, sealing everything within. The sunlight struck the closet dead on, and Rukia could see her shadow on the wall of the closet. Rukia let her hands loosen freely, and lifeless.

_Brings back memories…__I hadn't felt so sad since I left here last time. _

Rukia thought to herself, and positioned her right hand on the closet door. Before she could grasp the bag and close the door, the door knob to Ichigo's door rattled. Her eyes widened, as it opened swiftly. She nervously waited for a split second, as the door closed shortly after. Ichigo stepped out from the short hallway leading to his door.

"Oh, Rukia?" He noticed, throwing his bag to the other side of the room. "I didn't see you this morning or today at school…"

Rukia closed the door to the closet slowly, keeping her head down.

_Damn it. _

"Sorry, Ichigo. I had to…report to Soul Society for Hollow stats." Rukia lied, summoning up what she could. Ichigo suspiciously looked to Rukia, bewildered.

"Never mind. Are you feeling alright? There's the festival tonight…"Ichigo stated. He leaned against the nearby wall and closed his eyes. "You going?"

Rukia held a closed fist to her chest, and quickly thought of an excuse.

"I'm not…really dressed for that sort of thing." She replied, struggling. Rukia wore just a casual dress as she had been accustomed. The dress was a simple, light blue and pale yellow color, with a faded stripe design. Ichigo looked to Rukia, baffled by her statement.

"What're you talking about? You look fine. It's nothing dressy." He stated. "They usually put out some flashy fireworks."

Ichigo suspiciously caught a sight of despair in her eyes as she tried to dodge the invitation. Her eyes had not glistened with their normal luster. Something heavy was weighing her down. He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. Rukia looked up to Ichigo, and her eyes greeted his.

"Rukia. Whatever's holding you down, let's forget about it tonight." He said to Rukia. "It won't rain tonight." With only that, her load felt a little lighter.

* * *

**[Kurakara City Park, Rukia**

Music blared from nearby band that played. There were stands, and vendors, selling anything from frozen lemonade to gargantuan stuffed toys. The air was like any festival or carnival, sweet, MSG packed foods, with a hint of cotton candy. People flooded, talking, buying, and laughing. It was close to nightfall, and was traditional for Kurakara to shoot fireworks at this time of autumn.

"Ichigo-kun! Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cheered. Orihime happily greeted the two, wearing a faint pink Kimono. Uryuu wore his usual white shirt and slacks. Chad inaudibly sat, wearing the usual Hawaiian style shirt, with jeans.

Ichigo and Rukia greeted the group. The group lively talked, just like the rest of the crowd around. The whole park shined with an orange aura. The lights from the booths, colors of the cups, shades on the plates, all were a bright orange. The designs on the streamers were also orange, using the theme of the autumn leaves on the nearby trees.

"Citizens of Kurakara City!" The speakers echoed, from the voice of the announcer. "The 51st annual Kurakara Fireworks Festival is here!" The people all around cheered and clapped. The announcer continued to excite the crowd. The cheers made it hard to hear.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing her hand. "Come with me!" He said, smiling back to her. Pulling Rukia from the crowd, he lead her astray the horde. Orihime could see the two running off, but only as they were leaving. They blended with the crowd, and weren't visible.

"Ichigo-kun? Kuchiki-san?" She said to herself, worried.

Ichigo rushed Rukia to a nearby area. There was a ledge, over looking launch pad for the firework. The platform had 4 large tubes, and they were being loaded with the night's fireworks. Men around the area did checks of the remaining fireworks, stockpiling them onto a box.

"We'll get a good view from here." Ichigo said, sitting down on the nearby ledge. Rukia could hear him easier now, since they broke from the crowd. Rukia sat to the left of him, and could only barely see the lights from the launch pad.

"Fireworks?" She curiously asked.

"Yeah. You've never seen them before?" Ichigo laughed.

"Not really…the only fireworks were from the Shiba family. I knew someone…" Rukia started, and looked down to the dark.

_Kaien told me once, he would take me to his sister's…they own a fireworks station. But…that was about a week before __**it**__ happened._

"His name was Kaien. He was the lieutenant of Ukitake's squad. Though he passed on…" Rukia said, with a disheartened voice.

"Shiba Kaien? Ganju was saying something about that once, that his brother was killed…someone from Soul Society turned on them though." Ichigo solemnly stated. Ichigo could clearly see Rukia had known Kaien well, so he dropped the subject. "Hey, let's not worry about it. You'll see fireworks tonight."

Rukia still stared down at the ground below. Ichigo reached for his pocket, pulling out a small box. The small container was of a thin black plastic, and on the front the label read "Choco-Wonder".

"I bought these earlier." Ichigo stated, showing her the box. "You like strawberries, right?"

Rukia glow a light shade of red, as Ichigo handed her the container. Surprised and nervous, she tore the sticker that closed the container, and opened it up. Since it was so small, there had only been 3 strawberries inside.

"Chocolate on strawberries?" Rukia said, lifting one up. Ichigo laughed and picked one from the container.

"Yeah. They're good." Ichigo said, biting into the cherry. Rukia looked to him while she bit into hers. The large, plump strawberries were juicy and flavorful, and were extinguished by the rich chocolate covering.

"Sweet, then sour." Rukia said, swallowing hers. "The real world's food surprises me every time I have it."

_Ichigo is unusually happy today…_

Drums in the distance beat with a powerful rhythm. Muffled words of the announcer sang, followed by a roar of the crowd. Ichigo and Rukia still watched from a medium distance, as the moon began to gleam. Ichigo pointed to the sky, as the drums grew to a quiet halt.

"Watch! They're gonna shoot it!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia looked up to the sky, watching the darkness be pierced by the light of the fireworks.

The first one shot out, red, with a trail of white. It hissed all the way to the sky, bursting with a powerful explosion. The next one shot forth, this time with a green glow. The flash was a super bright green, spreading into a hundred small pieces. A very light tremor could be felt as each one was shot. The noise of the explosion alone exploded so loudly the two could feel it in their chests.

"Amazing." Rukia said to Ichigo, smiling. He nodded back, smiling. The next one shot out, bursting with a blue glow this time. The flashes lit the whole area. And for that moment Ichigo and Rukia could see each other through the night. The grass below them, the trees behind them, all was revealed by the brilliant bursts of light from the fireworks.

_It's __beautiful. I__ feel it in the ground, see it in the sky. I never had seen anything like this before. _

As the bursts continued, in every shade of the rainbow, Rukia looked to Ichigo.

_The rain isn't as heavy as __before. Ichigo__…_

"Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia said, smiling from the display. Ichigo hadn't heard what she was saying, and before he could respond the smaller, rapid fireworks began to fire. These ones shot 8 at a time, with a yellow tint. Each soared through the air, bursting in two directions, and crackling out. With a starburst like finish, the remaining 8 led with the brilliant display of a phoenix, and sizzled out.

_No…a person like Ichigo couldn't replace anyone. He's too different…__every time__ I'm around him, I feel so much more at ease, so much more alive. I hadn't felt that way since Kaien was alive…but he's reminded me that I don't need to grieve anymore…_

Ichigo and Rukia both watched as the sky grew dark. The two lay back, awaiting the next round to begin. The announcer could be heard from the distance, and the only decipherable phrase was 'round 2' at the end of his sentence. Rukia's eyes drifted open and closed, as she lay next to Ichigo.

_Despite the loud noise, and the poundings in the sky…I haven't felt so at ease in a long time. _

The next round began, similar to the last. But shooting 2 of the large ones at a time, mixing colors like red and blue, green and purple, and so on. The combined blasts made the ground tremor, and the crowd below cheered loudly. Shots continued to explode in the navy sky, lightning it up each time. Ichigo looked to Rukia, as she lay half asleep next to him. He gazed, because he could only see her when a bright flash lit the area.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A short time later…**

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo nudged. "It's over now; we should hurry and get home."

Rukia lifted her eyes, and was in a lethargic daze. Ichigo was already standing, and grabbed her hand, helping her up. She walked with a minor stagger, falling onto Ichigo. She grabbed Ichigo's hand again, and partly leaned her weight onto Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo laughed as he guided her back to the entrance. As they approached the crowd once again, most of it had dissipated, flocking to the exits. The people owning the stands for food and games began packing and closing things up, as the couple walked through the orange-lit street. Rukia, still in a daze, was partly unconscious as she leaned on Ichigo for remainder of the walk home.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime yelled, stopping short when she seen that Rukia held Ichigo's hand. Ichigo didn't hear her as he navigated him and Rukia through the crowd. Orihime turned around abruptly and continued walking her own way.

* * *

**[Kurakara City – Ichigo's Room, Ichigo**

Ichigo crept into his room, with Rukia close behind. He didn't bother turning on the light, and opened the closet door. Rukia walked around, drained but conscious, and collapsed on his bed. Ichigo surprisingly looked to see she had made herself comfortable already. He shrugged, and pulled the blanket from mattress in the closet. He casted it over her, and covered her completely.

Ichigo then pulled the mattress from the inside of the closet and laid it on the floor.

" 'Night, Rukia." Ichigo whispered, brushing his hand against her cheek.

_Rukia...it's good to see you smile again. _

* * *

That's it for chapter 8. Poor Ichigo had to sleep on the floor tonight.

It was actually kind of rough for awhile there, I had originally had most of this chapter done around Sunday, but then I had to change a few things. So I only had time tonight to revise the chapter and change the flow of things.

Hope everyone liked it, I look forward to reviews.


End file.
